


Nec Aspera Terrent

by frameofreality



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Game Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My first crossover, Post Demento | Haunting Ground, Post good ending, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil 4, Relationship(s), Romance, Spoilers, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire asks Leon to train a new TerraSave recruit from the organization's new European branch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nec Aspera Terrent

**Author's Note:**

> Nec Aspera Terrent - "Hardships do not deter us/frightened by no difficulties"
> 
> AU crossover set after the events of both Haunting Ground and Resident Evil 4 where Fiona learns of and joins the TerraSave organization.
> 
> Not sure if I'll ever make a complete story out of this or not.

_Leon,_

_Last time we talked, you mentioned you'd be off for annual leave soon. Well, could you do me a favor if you don't have any other plans? You know how I said TerraSave was getting a new European branch? It's up and running, though it still has a lot of work to do. Anyway, they sent over some new recruits to the main center for training. There's this one I was going to train myself, she shows a lot of promise, but I've been called out to help. It's just basic stuff, so don't worry, but could you drop by for a bit and teach her a few tricks? I'd really appreciate it._

_P.S. How's Sherry doing?_

_Claire_

It was an unassuming little town, on the outskirts of a nearby city, snowfall covering the stationary buildings and objects while the sun peeked out shyly from behind gray clouds. The evening was usually a busy time for Leon, so he was somewhat surprised to see the few citizens out and about looking so carefree. He took his hand from his coat pocket, pulling down the sleeve to check his watch. Just a bit past one…he'd made decent time getting here, despite the flight delay due to weather. Going over the directions Claire had given him in his mind, he began walking, shoes pressing snow down with a _crunch_.

Though TerraSave was a non-governmental organization, they still had ties to certain government agencies, which gave him a good excuse for coming here during his leave. He knew he was watched sometimes, his moves considered by his own employers, paranoid and controlling as they were, even if some of them did have good intentions. He supposed that's just the way it worked, government…it didn't really appeal to him once he'd gotten higher – due to only his place in the Raccoon City incident – but he still did his best to stick to his original goals: justice and assistance to others. All in all though, it wasn't all bad; he'd made friends, even some in high places, and they were all good people. You couldn't blame the whole just because of a few – or more – bad seeds.

A chill wind picked up and bit at him, and he pulled his coat tighter, thankful the building was in view now, thanks to his wandering mind making the trip seem shorter. Entering, he nodded at the receptionist, showing her his ID. Tucking her sandy hair behind her ear, she gave him a smile.

"Mr. Kennedy, I was told to expect you. I hope your trip was fine?"

"Decent enough, just a slight delay because of weather. Call me Leon." He gave her a warm smile back, and she giggled.

"Okay, Leon. I'm Mary, if you need directions or anything I'll be here all day. Right now though, you might want to check in with your recruit. She was in the library last time I saw her. It's just down the hall to the left."

"Thanks, Mary. Have a good evening." Pocketing his ID, he started down the hallway, absently wondering when they'd gotten a library. There hadn't been one last time he was here. That was good news, though, it meant the organization was finally getting the recognition and resources it deserved. Turning the corner, his thoughts were interrupted as a man slammed into him, both he and Leon falling to the ground.

"Hey, careful," Leon grunted, getting up and offering to help the man up, but he was quick to do so himself.

"There's this-" He was cut off by a low growl from in front of them, and their attention shifted to a white German Shepherd glaring daggers at the stranger.

"Uh…I'm guessing you're not a dog person."

"That thing's crazy! It won't stop chasing me!"

"What'd you do to piss it off?"

"Nothing!"

The dog, meanwhile, let out a bark and charged forward, the man yelling in fear and jumping behind Leon, who instantly readied himself to subdue the animal. But it had stopped just a few feet away, tilting its head. There was a questioning whine, and it stepped forward, but all it did was sniff him curiously before its tail started wagging and it let out a happier bark. Raising a brow, Leon cautiously bent down, scratching the dog's ear, surprised when it licked his face.

"What the hell? That mutt is fucking insane…" The animal snapped its attention back to its target, the fur on its neck and back bristling, but before it could move, the sound of someone running down the hallway gave him pause.

"Hewie! No!" Panting, a young woman rushed forward, hugging the dog around its neck. "Don't, it's okay…" The man, meanwhile, made his escape while his pursuer was restrained. While the woman murmured to the animal, her hair bow, on its last legs from her sprint, slipped from her hair, the shoulder-length platinum blonde locks falling over her shoulder. Leon picked up the hair bow, clearing his throat.

"I think this is yours?" She looked up with bright blue eyes, her pale face flushed from running.

"Oh…thank you." She said in a light British accent, accepting it and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Sighing, she stood up, shaking her head at the dog.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes, this is Hewie. I'm sorry about that scene, he's a bit protective of me."

"What, was that guy bothering you?"

"Well, yes, but…not enough to warrant getting chased around the building." Frowning at Hewie, she paused when she noticed he was looking at this new man and wagging his tail. "That's strange…he's never this friendly around strangers…" Leon shrugged, giving the dog a soft smile.

"I'm a dog person. The name's Leon Kennedy, but you can call me Leon. It's nice to meet you and Hewie." He held out his hand experimentally, watching Hewie.

"Oh, I'm Fiona Belli. It's nice to meet you too." She accepted his handshake, but the dog didn't change his demeanor. In fact, he might have seemed more pleased by the exchange.

"Well, at least he looks out for you, that's definitely a good dog there." He commented, somewhat doubting her down play on what had happened. After all, she was attractive, it was hard not to notice. Though he certainly didn't stare at her, that guy didn't strike him as particularly respectable in that sense. His first impressions of people were usually accurate, and he could tell this girl was kind, probably so much as to try to let the man down gently, which had apparently failed.

"Yes, he's a sweetheart, he just…" Sighing again, she shrugged. _Considering what we've been through, I can't blame you, boy._ Fiona patted Hewie's head fondly, Leon watching with a small smirk.

"I had a dog once, when I was younger, I know how it is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was…" Glancing back down at the dog, he trailed off, his brow furrowing. This dog…it looked eerily similar to…

_A whine, quiet but loud enough to catch his attention. Leon stepped out of the shack, pocketing some handgun ammo he'd found inside and drawing his gun. Cautiously, he made his way forward, a few crows on top of the hut watching him with black, beady eyes. He stopped when he saw it, the animal looking down at…its leg was caught in a bear trap._

_He'd come across a few so far, even getting caught in one himself with a careless footstep. After that, he'd triggered every one he found with a quick swipe of his knife, rendering them useless. Those things hurt like hell, and he wouldn't want anyone or anything else stepping in that…except maybe one of these crazy villagers. Holstering his weapon, Leon drew closer in what he hoped was a non-threatening stance._

_"Hey, boy…" his voice was calm, gentle, working to soothe the dog. "It's okay, I'll get you out of there." The dog merely looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a brief second. "This might hurt a little…" Kneeling down, he placed his hands on both sides of the trap, pulling it apart with a grimace when he saw the animal's bloody leg. The white fur, now stained crimson, was slightly parted, revealing an open, bleeding wound. If he didn't know better, he might've thought it had been caused by a gunshot. Obviously the trap wasn't one of the best, some of the teeth even missing from it. The dog was pretty lucky, all considered. It could have been much worse._

_Shaking out his fur, it let out a determined bark, wasting no time in running off, though favoring his other side, even jumping over a small fence back into the forest. Leon allowed a quick smirk. The dog seemed tough, and he was glad to have been able to help. That being done, he stood, taking out his gun again and resuming his mission. Locating the president's daughter and escorting her safely to the rendezvous point was his top priority. He just hoped those few seconds with the dog hadn't been for nothing._

"Leon? Are you alright?" Snapping out of his reverie, he gave a small nod to Fiona.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just…it's nothing." With an awkward cough, his attention switched to Fiona. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the recruit Claire Redfield was going to train, would you? She sent me over to do that instead since I'm on leave and she was called out."

"Claire?" Fiona blinked. "Actually, I'm that recruit. She said she was sending over a friend, I didn't think you'd get here so soon."

"Yeah, I was actually supposed to be here sooner, but my flight was delayed. Anyway, I'm sure Claire taught you a few things, so we can pick up there if that's okay. Did you have any questions or anything?"

"Um…well actually, I was about to go to lunch. Would it be alright if I met you after?" She seemed sincerely sorry about it, which was…cute.

"Hey, no problem, that's actually a good idea. Airport food isn't that great, so I haven't eaten much today. I'll just meet you in the courtyard in about…fifteen minutes or so?"

"Okay," Fiona smiled. "That's fine, I'll see you in a little bit, then. Let's go, Hewie." She offered a small wave goodbye, and Hewie followed her around the corner and out of sight.

_Now…where are some good restaurants around here?_


End file.
